


The Hazards of Twinkle Lights

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a sweet tooth, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Bucky didn't just see the Iron Man suit fall off the roof followed by a string of Christmas lights... did he?





	The Hazards of Twinkle Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie_Hawkeye_Bishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Hawkeye_Bishop/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [Katie_Hawkeye_Bishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Hawkeye_Bishop)  
> ! She picked the prompt “You just fell off the roof putting up Christmas lights and omg do you need me to drive you to the hospital?” for Tony and Bucky.

Bucky… couldn’t possibly have seen what he thought he’d seen. He was sitting at the table in the communal kitchen, drinking hot chocolate (okay, so it was mostly marshmallows, but there was some cocoa in there somewhere), and he’d glanced up when he spotted something moving outside. The something was big and red and gold, streaking down past the window.

Had… had Iron Man just fallen off the roof?

A long strand of brightly colored Christmas lights followed, bouncing a little bit as they hung down, the other end obviously still attached to the roof of the Compound.

Bucky was running out of the kitchen without a second thought, and a minute later he was skidding to a stop in the muddy grass outside the kitchen windows, his slippers soaking through.

Sure enough, the Iron Man armor was lying on the ground, limbs askew, the end of the lights draped over its chest.

And with his sensitive hearing, Bucky picked up… muffled yelling?!

“Tony, are you in the suit?!” Bucky called out as he ran over, grimacing at the cold wet that seeped through his socks. He could definitely hear Tony’s voice now, and wow was he cussing a blue streak from behind that faceplate. Using his metal hand, Bucky got a good grip on the faceplate and yanked it off.

“—LAST TIME I AM EVER DOING CHRISTMAS LIGHTS, I SWEAR TO SANTA!”

“What happened?!”

“MY SUIT LOST POWER FOR NO OBVIOUS REASON, THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED.”

“Damn, are you okay?! Do you need me to take you to the hospital?!”

The look Tony leveled at him was impressive, even as he was lying flat on his back inside a dead suit. “We have a literal hospital in the east wing of the Compound, Bucky.”

“Oh right. Yeah. I’ll take you there. You need hand?” 

“Please, yes, I can’t get any leverage to pull myself up like this, the armor is too heavy.”

Bucky hauled the guy to his feet and wrapped an arm around the armor’s middle. “You got it?”

“Yeah, thanks.” With a little difficulty, Tony tipped his head back and squinted up at the roof. The string of Christmas lights was still swaying slightly, and he actually stuck his tongue out at them.

Bucky smothered a smile and started them walking towards the closest door. “So, any idea what happened. You’re Iron Man, how did you fall off the roof?!”

Tony sent him an extremely withering look. “Well, if I knew that, I wouldn’t be limping towards Medical with a broken arm and a concussion, now would I?”

“You broke your arm?!”

“Just shut up and keep walking, Freezer Burn, and I’ll buy you more marshmallows for your hot chocolate.”

Yeah, okay, that was fair. “Deal, but only if you get the gingerbread flavored ones too.”


End file.
